


Two Weeks

by GreyPezzola



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Multi, Sex, Spot the Cameo!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyPezzola/pseuds/GreyPezzola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an average cold, rainy day when Idris looks up to see the American. Idris could have easily called her the Biker or the Woman, but the American suited her best for the Alternate Universe Tea Shop saw a lot of women and a good number of bikers, but rarely did it see Americans. The American walked out of the rain, dripping wet and shivering, yet she walked with such confidence and self-assurance that Idris had to ask her customer what he had ordered again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reiishl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reiishl).



It is an average, cold, rainy day when Idris looks up to see the American. Idris could have easily called her the Biker or the Woman, but the American suited her best for the Alternate Universe Tea Shop saw a lot of women and a good number of bikers, but rarely did it see Americans. The American walked out of the rain, dripping wet and shivering, yet she walked with such confidence and self-assurance that Idris had to ask her customer what he had ordered again.

  
“A medium mocha and a scone, or whatever you suggest.” The American spoke less harshly than Idris would have expected her to, but her crooked smile and unnaturally straight teeth made for her lack of volume. She was rather out of stereotype for what Idris had been led to believe all Americans were like; the American was tall and skinny. While a tattoo was visible, she only had two noticeable piercings. The leather, while excessive, was clearly for protection on the road. “Oh, and if you have a towel I’d appreciate it. I’ve made a mess, sorry.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Idris says with her smile that is usually reserved for regulars, “Let me finish making the coffee and I’ll see if we have anything in the back.”

“Thanks, doll.” The American says with her crooked grin when Idris comes out a few minutes later with a towel. She quickly wipes herself down and then crouches to mop up the mess she has made.

“Oh you really don’t-” Idris starts, but is cut off by the American.

“I made the mess, doll; the least I can do is clean it up.” Idris shifts uncomfortably, trying not to stare at the tattoo that is visible on the small of the American’s back. She is almost torn between relief and disappointment when another costumer enters and she has to tear her eyes away from the skin presented.

“Uh, mocha and a scone, right? I didn’t get your name so I’m sorry for the delay.” Idris apologizes as she delivers the order to the American.

“Call me anything you like, doll.” The American says with her crooked grin. “But I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. I really can’t keep calling you doll, doll.”

“I can’t keep calling you the American in my head, either.” Idris says. “But it’s Idris.”

“Canadian actually, but I work in the States. Means I’ve lost the ‘oot’ and ‘aboot’.” The American Canadian grins, “Paula, usually go by Polly, though I do get called baby and sweetheart a lot.” She wrinkles her nose at that admission, “Anyways, Idris is cute, suits you. It’s mysterious and slightly magical, like your eyes. I’m sure you get that a lot though.”

“Not really.”

“Damn, really? I totally got lost in them. You need to tell your man to step up the compliments; you are stunning.”

Idris flushes, “There is no man; there actually will never be a man.”

Polly raises a dark eyebrow up at her and scoffs. “Dump her then, if she isn’t getting lost in your eyes every other minute, she is not worth it.”

“There’s no one actually.” Polly frowns in an overdramatic, almost comical way. She looked over Idris critically. She’s suddenly hyper aware of what she is wearing. The blue dress is long, doesn’t do anything to disguise the slight pudge she has, and doesn’t match the boots she put on. She didn’t brush her hair this morning and it is merely pulled back into a messy half bun. She hastily applied some mascara but nothing else and by this late into her shift, it has to have clumped.

“Polite, cute, makes beautiful coffee. If I wasn’t leaving in two weeks, I’d ask you out. You’re stunning.” Polly says after her critical appraisal.

“Hyper, scattered, and head in the clouds.” Idris replies with a half frown.

“Loud and brash with itchy feet.”

“Come again?”

“Sorry, is that an Americanism? I can’t say in one place too long. I enjoy traveling.”

“I love to travel!” Idris says with a smile.

“Careful, I may ask you on a date and I haven’t even finished my coffee.” Polly smirks slightly. “Then Cas and Dean would not see me. But I guess what would get me out of pretending to not know that they are dating.”

“Cas and Dean?”

“Dean’s a childhood friend, practically a brother, his ‘not boyfriend’, Castiel, is studying religion here or something. I didn’t bother asking, any excuse to travel.” Polly explains. The door swings open and two figures enter the coffee shop.

Idris straightens and is about to head over to the register when one of the men shouts, “Impala, baby! There you are!”

Polly sighs and gives a tired smile, “Hello, Dean.” She stands up and lets herself be hugged by the man. “Hello Cas.” They also hug, but awkwardly, and she sighs again. Idris wanders off to let the three people catch up.

About an hour later, they all stood up and got ready to leave. Dean and Cas go to start their car and Polly goes up to the register.

“Can I get you anything?” asks Idris.

“Yes.” Polly says with a grin, “I would ask for your number but my phone doesn’t work over here; are you working tomorrow?”

Idris flushes slightly, “Yes. Impala?”

It’s Polly turn to blush, “I wasn’t the best with grammar as a child. I kept saying Impala instead of I’m Paula. It stuck. Tomorrow, then?”

“Yes.” Idris says.

Polly laughs, turning around and heading for the door. “Bye, doll.”

“Bye, Impala.” Idris calls back. Polly turns around and sticks out her tongue before sliding back on her helmet and going out into the rain. Idris suddenly doesn’t mind she is going to be working Saturday morning as she watches the sway of Polly’s hips.


	2. Saturday

Idris opens the shop on the mornings of Saturdays, Mondays, and Wednesdays at five o’clock sharp. She greets the regulars who mutter hellos and then promptly leave for jobs that start too early. She isn’t expecting to have Polly be the first in line, lounging against the window looking oddly awake for the hour.

Idris opens the store as quickly as possible, it is a rather brisk morning and her customers, while loyal, do have jobs to get to. She switches on the heater before opening the door to set out the sign that says that the shop has the ‘best coffee in the universe’ and to let the small group outside in. “Good morning, Bentley.” She hands the elderly man his usual chocolate croissant and smiles at him. He looks as if he should have retired decades ago, but he casually denies any rumor about retiring because he is a ‘classic’.

Then she serves the stern, dark haired man who she thinks probably works for the government his black coffee and slice of coffee cake. She goes through the line of early morning regulars until it’s Polly leaning up against her counter looking rumpled, yet somehow still sexy.

 “Good morning, Impala. What can I do for you?”

“Anything, everything. Caffeine first though. Whatever you happen to enjoy.” Polly grins as she leans forward, resting her forearms on the counter.

“Are you letting me have free range?”

“Yes, it feels like it’s ten at night and yet it is six in the morning and Dean and Cas are up at work so please, caffeine. Any form of it would be appreciated.” She sighs, black hair falling into her eyes.

“I’ll set up a tab for you then, Impala.” Idris smiles.

“I need to find out the embarrassing nickname I know you have.” Polly says as she turns from the counter to lean against the wall. Idris only lets herself follow Polly’s figure for a few seconds before tending to the next customer.

Five minutes later she is handing Polly a black and white mocha with two shots of mint and a squirt of hazelnut with chocolate whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles. “Here, this is my personal favorite.”

Polly smiles and takes a tentative taste and pulls a thoughtful face. “It’s sweet; I can see why you like it.”  
“It’s not too much?” Idris says hopefully as Polly takes another sip.

“Nah, actually. I mean, I don’t think I can drink this all the time and maintain my ass, but I honestly can see myself drinking this from time to time as a treat.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Idris smiles broadly at Polly who smiles crookedly back. “What should I call it if I want another one?”

“Eh, just tell me you want one and I’ll know what you mean.” Idris flushes slightly.

“And if you aren’t at the counter?”

“I have a customer.” Idris flees to the counter. Idris takes another sip and wanders over to a table. Sitting down and opening it to a page and reading. The morning progresses as first Polly leans over and snags a pen from under Idris’ nose as she makes Polly more of the drink which name she refuses to tell. Then Idris manages clear away Polly’s mug and sneak a bagel onto her table. However, around nine when the second wave of customers comes, Polly begins to doze off.

“Impala, Impala, watch out for your hair, for it may become a sticky affair.” Idris murmurs as she clears away the latest empty cup and replacing it with another filled one.

“I’m awake, I’m awake. I swear.” Mutters Polly, who is mostly asleep in her coffee.

“Of course, do you have a phone?” Polly fumbles at her coat’s pocket. Idris bats away her hand and opens it to find two packets of salt from some place called In-and-Out, a piece of chalk, and a stick of eyeliner before finding the phone.

“Who should I call?”

“Dean.” Idris nods and tucks the phone into her apron before snatching the half cup of coffee away from Polly and leaving for the counter.

She tends to a customer before she calls Dean. Idris goes to Polly, nudging the woman. “Come on, we’re going to put you in the back room.”

“You sure you want to do that. To the best of your knowledge, I could be an international spy for some coffee company in the states.” Polly says as Idris guides her into the back of the shop into the storage area.

“We may have the best coffee in the universe, but we aren’t that well known.” Idris laughs, maneuvering Polly behind a shelf full of coffee beans where a ratty sofa sits.

“Dean said he was out and that it would a while until he could pick you up, so I want you to sleep.” Idris lightly shoves Polly down onto the sofa and pulls the blanket off of the back of it.

“Did he say that and sound like he was out of breath?” Polly mumbles as she toes off her shoes and slumps sideways onto the couch.

“He was on a run is what he said.”

“That boy doesn’t exercise for fun. He was having sex with Cas when I was not in the house. Fantastic.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t, now sleep.” Idris laughs and leaves.

When Dean arrives, a scarf wrapped around his neck and looking slightly flushed, Idris hands him a slice of pie and goes into the back room to get Polly. She is curled up under the blanket, hands folded to her chest and hair disheveled. She is beautiful with her slightly crooked grin just barely present on her otherwise calm face. Idris almost doesn’t want to wake Polly up, but Dean is already done with his pie and Idris is on duty.

“Impala, Impala, open your eyes; Dean’s already finished his pie, surprise, surprise.”

An amber eye cracks open and Polly smiles at her. She stretches with a rolling motion that starts at her head and ends at her toes that makes her seem very much like a cat.

“That wasn’t as good as your first one. Is Dean wearing a scarf?”

“I tried, therefore you cannot criticize me. And yes he is.”

“I knew it!” Polly says as she slips her shoes back on. “I am so excited to go back to the apartment and pretend to not know they were having sex somewhere in the house.”

“It’s a scarf; this is Cardiff, it’s cold. “

“And Dean lived in California for a good twelve years, he would put on a hoodie or maybe some more leather, not a scarf.” Polly yawns and stretches again. She stands up and smiles at Idris.

“Thanks for letting me sleep back here and for all of the company secrets I now know.” Idris laughs as they head back into the front of the shop.

“It’s no problem, please just go home and sleep.”

“Yes, of course.” She grins and then turns to Dean who is looking lustfully towards the display case. “Hey Dean, how’s Cas?” Dean’s ears go pink.

“Told you. See ya, doll. Tomorrow?”

“Yes, I work tomorrow afternoon Impala.” Idris says.

Polly groans. “I need to find out your embarrassing nickname!”

“Good luck with that! Now go home and sleep.” Idris smiles as Polly walks out of the coffee shop and into Dean’s waiting car.


	3. Sunday

Idris wakes up to a silent apartment. She lays there for a second trying to figure out what is wrong until she remembers her roommate opened the shop this morning and won’t be home for another three hours. She smiles and rolls over, snuggling back into the warmth of her sheets. Idris doesn’t allow herself to sleep in very often and she is enjoying this moment; she’s warm, she doesn’t have to be anywhere for a while, there is a woman showing interest who will be waiting for her at the shop. Her smile widens as she starts to feel herself drift back into sleep.

“Bingle bongle wickedidoo-” she grabs her phone and stares at it for an instant. “John, why are you calling me on my morning off?” Idris gets background noise in response. She groans and hangs up; she isn’t sleeping in any more thanks to her roommate’s butt dial. She pulls her hair out of its braid as she sits up. Running her hands through the brown waves she looks about her room, trying to figure out what she wants to wear today. She gives up trying to think before having some tea in her system and goes to her kitchen. It’s a mess, it seems that John was trying to impress his maybe-girlfriend by cooking eggs and failed miserably at it. Idris doesn’t understand John and River’s relationship, only that she wishes they would get over whatever shyness they are having and finally, or at least officially, date.

After setting the kettle on, Idris looks in the fridge to find her yoghurt gone. She groans and rummages in the freezer to find John’s precious fish fingers. She only makes a few of them, not really wanting to be too cruel to her unfocused roommate, just hoping to get her point across. She breathes a sigh of relief into her teacup and waits for the fish fingers to finish.

When she has finished with her breakfast, she gets dressed, brushes her teeth, and collects her things. Idris and John only live two blocks away from the Alternate Universe Tea Shop and the walk is pleasant enough despite the nippy weather. She likes Cardiff well enough, she can travel with relative ease when she wants to and the college students keep the job interesting. Sundays are usually fairly busy days for the shop while school is in session and she is not surprised when there is not an empty seat in the shop, however, she is shocked to see Polly and John talking easily over the counter as Polly nurses what looks like a latte.

  
“Hello, Tardis.” Polly says when Idris gets within earshot. “John and I have been having a very interesting talk about nicknames.”

“Doctor! I can’t believe you told her, I thought that nickname was between the two of us.” Idris glares at John who doesn’t even have the courtesy to look ashamed.

“Well, Polly here is awfully persuasive and River already knows, so I-” John goes silent at the look Idris gives him. “Sorry?”

Polly laughs. “It’s my fault, blame me. I bullied him into telling me your embarrassing nickname. I am very interested in how you got Tardis though. And Doctor?”

“The Doctor.” John says with a sheepish grin. “Because when I was little I wanted to be a doctor?”

“Of what?”

“Medicine.” John says while Idris states flatly, “Cheese making.”

“Really now?” Polly looks thoughtful and then turns to John. “Anyways, it was lovely chatting, but I’ve found who I was looking for and the girl with the fantastic curls is looking rather smug in the corner.” John makes an odd noise and bolts from behind the counter.

“Hi, Tardis. How are you?” Polly smile fades as she notices Idris’ expression. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe he told you that name. I have been trying to live down that name since I was in school.” Idris can tell her voice is quivering.

“Hey, hey, hey, if you don’t want me to use it, I won’t. Okay, doll? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or to hurt you.” Polly reaches out to hold Idris’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I feel stupid for letting this affect me; it’s just I really hate that name. It was a mean name and I know John only uses it to try to make the situation better and to make it a positive thing.” Idris blinks a few times and then gives Polly a weak smile.

“It’s fine. I didn’t know that your embarrassing nickname would be one that hurt you. I just grew into mine, hated it in middle school, but I learned to live with it.” Idris notices that Polly has one hand on her arm and the other on her cheek and blushes.

An awkward silence later and a rapid removal of hands later, Idris inhales a breath and asks, “So, what are you doing here?”  
Polly flushes slightly and fiddles with her necklace. “Well, Cas has mass and Dean is going with him this time and I’m not the biggest fan of churches, so I figured I may as well come here and see you. I mean, if you have to work, I totally understand the shops packed, but I was hoping maybe lunch and a movie or something.” It comes out as one jumbled mess, but Idris gets the gist of it.

“I have work in two hours; we don’t have time for a movie, but there’s a really good sandwich shop a couple of streets down and a nice used book store next door.” Idris tucks her hand into her pockets and smiles at Polly who beams back at her.

“Lemme finish my coffee and we can go?” Polly says hesitantly.

“There’s no rush.” Idris starts to say, but Polly has already chugged the last few gulps of her coffee and is looking overly hopeful for this lunch outing, Idris is unwilling to call it a date yet. Polly slips on her jacket and Idris can’t help herself but straighten her collar.

“So… where to, doll?” Polly holds out her arm.

“Left.” Idris takes the proffered arm and they leave the store. They do lunch even though Idris isn’t too hungry and they go to the book store and end up comparing favorite books. Idris prefers science fiction while Polly likes supernatural thrillers, but both agree that 50 Shades of Grey was awful. They sit together on the same small sofa because the store has limited seating and read side by side. Then they are walking back to the store, Idris clutching onto a weathered copy ‘The Great Good Thing’ which Polly swears is one of the best books ever written.

Polly walks her to the stoop of the shop and rocks back and forth on her feet. Idris looks at her expectantly. “So, um… I had a great time. I would like to do this again. Tomorrow?”

Idris can’t help but smile at how awkward Polly becomes. “I open tomorrow, but I’m free after two.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Call it a date.” Polly cracks her slightly crooked grin and opens the door for Idris. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow it is.” Idris pecks a kiss on Polly’s cheek and enters the shop.

“Oi, you’re late! And what did you say to Polly, she’s standing leaning against the window looking positively befuddled or enamored, I can’t really tell the two apart.” John calls out from behind the counter.

“I’ve covered you plenty of times when River needed you, or when Donna wanted to kidnap you or you confused which day you were going on a date with Rose.” Idris replies as she pulls off her coat and heads into the back room to put on her apron.

“Oh so it was a date then? What did you do?” John pokes his head around the door.

Idris rolls her eyes, “Got a sandwich and went to Azirophale’s shop, looked at his less valuable books.”

“He was open? I can never seem to find him open.” John’s face scrunches so his lack of eyebrows is made even more prominent.

“I know. That’s because you always come in too early in the morning or too late at night. He’s only open for a little while but as long as you aren’t looking at his really old books, he’s a right angel of a man.” Idris tosses a rag from the bar at John, “Now shoo, looks like your girlfriend is getting impatient.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Mutters John as he slips off his apron.

“And fix your bowtie, you besotted man!” Idris laughs at the face John pulls.

“I ought to fire you.”

“Well then, I’ll kick you out of my apartment. We started this mess together, you can’t fire me.” Idris quickly hugs him goodbye before heading to the counter. She smiles at the customer, “Hello, what can I get you?”


	4. Monday

Monday morning finds Idris wishing that John hadn’t accidentally dialed her the other morning. She’s groggy and would honestly enjoy spending a few more hours in bed, but John opened the shop yesterday meaning that it’s her turn today. She stares up at the glow in the dark universe she and John had put up when they had been foolishly in love with each other. It covered the ceiling of every room in the small apartment and was as accurate as they could make it with the limited range of sizes of the stars. John had wanted to get glow in the dark paint and just paint it all, but the paint had ended up being too expensive and it wasn’t worth the trouble. Idris closes her eyes and flicks on her bedside lamp and slowly adjusts to the brightness of the unnatural light. She sits up, she’s got half an hour to get up, get dressed, get awake, and get to the shop. She huffs out a breath, tosses her stuffed monster across the room and gets up.

The shop on a Monday morning is always varied in how many people actually come. This morning seems like it’ll be quiet to begin with but will get slowly busier throughout the day. Polly isn’t present, which Idris assumes is a good sign that she is starting to become used to this time zone but Idris would have liked the company as she putters around the mostly empty shop. At nine o’clock in the morning two women enter, one is Polly looking tired and the other is the teacher’s aide for the day who looks positively panicked. While Polly is technically the first one in line, she insists the other woman go first.

“What does Stark want today?” Idris asks the teacher’s aide. “Or is Pepper giving him a hard time about his health?”

“He wants a large black coffee and as many of them as you can manage to make in the next ten minutes, Miss Potts wants me to get him a kale smoothie, both have told me to ignore what the other has told me to do and I have half a mind to not get anyone anything but that would mean I would lose my job.” The teacher’s aide is very pretty with platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She’s a classic beauty and Idris notices how Polly is looking at her appreciatively.

Polly saunters up and leans against the counter. “Sounds like you need a way to make both parties happy. Doll, could you put, like, ten shots of expresso or something into a kale smoothie?” She grins at Idris who nods.

“Would that work? I know how much Stark hates kale or anything remotely healthy.” Idris says looking at the frazzled teacher’s aide. 

“Yes. I think that would. It get the kale and the coffee right?”

“Sure does.” Polly drawls which Idris finds slightly impressive because Polly’s accent isn’t anywhere near southern American. Idris goes to make the kale espresso smoothie as Polly makes small talk to the woman. “You know, you have the looks to be in the movies. If that boss of yours gets too horrible, I’d look into it. Hollywood is hard work but fun.”

Idris hands the woman the drink along with a cup of hot water and a chamomile teabag as it custom with Stark’s helpers. When she leaves, Idris turns to Polly who is watching her with a thoughtful look on her face. Idris turns to make her a mocha and to not have to talk to her. She’s not sure if it was a pang of jealousy came over her as Polly flirted with the Teacher’s Aide, but Idris is unwilling to examine whatever it was right then.

Polly doesn’t seem to notice Idris’ dilemma. She leans on the counter, “So who is this Stark character? And who is Miss Potts?”

“Stark’s an engineer who is guest teaching at the Uni for a semester. While a genius in every sense of the word, from what I’ve gathered he’s a bit of an arse and doesn’t sleep or eat regularly but survives primarily on coffee. He’s also horribly flirtatious but demanding of his teacher’s aides. Doctor is the only one of us who has actually met the man, but Miss Potts, his personal assistant is a lovely woman, albeit stressed.” Idris says, happy to be talking about someone else and not having to deal with Polly. She hands Polly the mocha and adds it to her tab, trying to ignore the urge to ask the question that is forming behind her tongue.

“Poor girl, no wonder she looks like a wreck. It’s only a semester though.” Polly bites her lip in thought. “You are off at two, right?”

“Yes.” Idris states and thinks about turning away to wipe down the counter just to have something to distract her.

“Wanna catch a movie?” Polly smiles, “I’ll pay for the tickets if you pay for the popcorn.”

“Which one?” Idris says, reaching for the rag.

“There’s a new action movie, it looked pretty good. Brakes the convention of seeing a chick flick for a first date, but we’ve already had our first date.” Polly shrugs and takes a sip of her drink.

“Doctor said that the lead was attractive. Well, his actual words were ‘yowzah’.” Polly laughs and mutters something that sounded like, ‘Oh, Doctor’.

“So… want to go see Melody Malone, then?”

“Yes. What time?”

“I’ll swing by at two because I have no idea where the theater is and I’ll tell you the time.”

“Or you could call the shop and tell me.” Idris grabs a business card and hands it to Polly.

“That’ll work.” Polly smiles. “Thanks for the coffee; I will see you at two unless I call?”

“Yes.” Idris nods. Polly goes to leave but a crash and a quickly modified explicative later, Polly and a young boy are on the ground with a mocha mostly spilled on top of both of them. The boy bounces up, seeming unhurt and unfased about having hot mocha spilled on him and smiles at the Canadian who is already getting to her feet and checking him for injury.

“You okay, kid?” the child doesn’t respond but nods vigorously at her. She is still feeling the back of his head and trying to get paper napkins to wipe off his green shirt at the same time. “You sure, I got coffee all over you. You should watch where you are going!”

A calm woman walks in at sees the scene and sighs. She has golden hair that flows down to her waist. “Luke.” She looks at Polly, “I am so sorry, miss. Luke’s very young and doesn’t know his own strength.”

Luke is making a face up at the woman and shaking his head furiously. He tugs on Polly’s hand before moving his hands rapidly.

“He’s mute and he’s trying to explain his name is Link not Luke.” The woman tosses her hair back. “I keep telling him that it’s just his name sign, not what people will say. I am really sorry about him knocking you over, I’m Epona. Luke, fine Link, is my son.” Again Link signs furiously away. “He thinks you are really pretty.”

Polly laughs and smiles down at Link. “Hey, Link. Just be more careful, okay? It’s lovely to meet you Epona, don’t worry about the spilling of the coffee or the tumble, it’s not the first time I’ve been knocked over and I promise you it won’t be the last. I’m just glad he’s okay. Sorry for the stained shirt.”

“Oh, he’s got plenty more shirts in that exact same shade of green.” Epona assures Polly. “May I buy you a new coffee?”

“I’ve actually got to dash; my friend needs some help in his shop.” She smiles, wipes off the coffee as well as she can and waves goodbye to Idris before leaving the shop.

“Well, aren’t we lucky she was nice, Link.” Epona says, picking up the child and settling him on her hip. Link nods enthusiastically.

“Good morning, you two!” Idris smiles at the adventurous boy and his guardian.

Link signs good morning to Idris who signs back as she says good morning aloud. Link then looks at his mother and starts signing again.

“The usual.” Epona says.

“Hot chocolate and an apple chai. Cookie?” Link nods but Epona huffs into his ear and shakes her head. “You’ve had enough sugar today, seeing you barreled over that nice young woman.” Idris returns the woman’s change and goes to make the drinks.  When she delivers them to the table, Link is signing happily to his guardian. She manages to understand ‘flower’, ‘tall’, and ‘pretty’, before Link catches sight of Idris and stops signing with a flustered look on his face. Idris thinks nothing of it and smiles at them before going back to the counter.

It’s a fairly slow day with the usual rush at lunch, but even that is slower than usual. It’s a relief when John comes in at a quarter of two to get ready to take over for the rest of the day. She doesn’t know what gives it away, but he sidles up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist enveloping her in a much needed hug. “Something’s wrong.”

“Yes.” Idris relaxes into the hug and lets the frown she’s been trying to keep off her face cross her features.

“Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of you? Because I’ve been reading books about being persuasive and I’m sure I can get them out of you in a, what was it, ‘a decidedly charming and disarming manner’.” John says.

Idris tilts her head back into his shoulder, “That won’t be necessary. I have a date and my date’s a flirt by the looks of it.”

“Ah, the fierce American.”

“She’s Canadian, actually.” Idris corrects him.

“So she’s a bit more polite, then.” John shrugs, “She flirts?”

“Yes.”

“And does it matter right now? You still barely know her.”

“She’s wonderful though. I’m stupidly attracted to her.”

“Then get to know her, ask her about the flirting, and see if it really is going to be a problem. You two are just going on dates right now, it’s nothing official.”

“Even if it was, she’s leaving in a little under two weeks.” Idris sighs.

“Enjoy whatever this is while you can. At the end of her stay here, you can decide if it’s a just a fling.” John kisses her cheek as Polly strolls past the shop window. “Now love, go tend to your fierce Canadian and enjoy yourself.”

Idris smiles weakly as John detangles himself from her. She unties her apron and passes it off to him. Polly leans against the counter, nods at John, and smiles at Idris. “Ready to go?”

“Let me get my bag.” Idris’ smile widens a bit. When she joins Polly, bag in tow, Idris’ reservations are thrown out the window at the expression across Polly’s face when she takes her arm.

“Movie is in half an hour, so where to?” Polly says as they head out of the shop.

“Left.” Idris directs. They spend the walk to the cinema chatting amicably about work. Idris explains about Link and how Epona didn’t want children but had met the child and knew he was her son. Polly smiles at the explaination and says that she knew how that was. Idris can’t ask her to explain further because they reach the theater and the moment passes.

The movie theater is fairly empty and so when Idris and Polly enter the auditorium, there are only a few other people sitting. Idris chooses a seat near the middle of the theater and doesn’t shift the arm rest down. Polly sits down next to her and they munch on popcorn as they wait for the movie to start.

The movie is a thriller as the lead tries to find where the missing people have been taken to. There is a car chase scene and a romance subplot. Idris is engrossed and doesn’t notice that she’s shifted to be leaning against Polly who seems to be enjoying the movie well enough. When the film ends with a heartbreaking scene where Melody has to choose between love and duty, Idris is clinging to Polly’s hand and on the edge of her seat. She lets go only when the house lights turn on and Polly is chuckling fondly at her expression.

“But which did Melody choose?” Idris says as they the theater. “She had a job to do, but Jack was so perfect for her! A bit too old, but he wanted to make her happy and love her.”

“I think it’s up to you to decide that.” Polly says zipping up her leather jacket.

“Vesper Lynd is such an amazing actress.” Idris sighs with a dreamy smile on her face.

“That she is. Pity she’s horrible to work with.” Polly agrees. “James, though. He’s a love, a bit poorly socialized and likes to take too many acting risks, but that’s what makes him authentic. Also, he-”

“Wait, work with?” Idris cuts across Polly.

“Yeah. I mostly work with Vesper because I’m lacking the certain physicality needed to be Bond’s double.” Polly shrugs.

“Work with. As in, make movies with.”

“Yes.” Polly says. “I have worked with both Miss Lynd and James.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope. I’m a stunt driver.” Polly shrugs. “I like cars and it was the only job that I could take that paid well enough and covered any travel expenses. Unlike Dean, I’m not good enough at fixing cars to have my own shop.”

“You are seriously telling me that you stunt drive for the movies.” Idris stops walking and stares at Polly.

Polly frowns and crosses her arms. “Yes. I stunt drive. It makes my insurance rates impossibly expensive. I get to deal with all sorts of assholes and all sorts of wonderful people. I can take you out driving sometime if you like, but my job isn’t that cool at the end of the day. I just get to go home with bruises so beautiful and talented people like Vesper Lynd don’t have to.”

Idris blinks a few times, “But you’re beautiful.” Polly laughs, disbelief crossing her face. Idris blushes, “Sorry, I meant to say something else!”

“Don’t apologize.” Polly says between laughs. “Don’t ever apologize for saying that. It just wasn’t what I was expecting.”

“Oh.” Idris smiles at her. “Stunt driving?”

“It’s not as cool as it sounds.” Polly shrugs, “I think it’s way cooler having a coffee shop and making people’s day better by the gloriousness that is your coffee.”

“It’s mostly early mornings and panicked nights when we forget to do all the paperwork. When we hired River to do all the paperwork, the business side of things settled down considerably.” Idris tucks her scarf a bit tighter around her neck as a cold breeze picked up.

“He’s quite taken with her from what little I’ve seen.” Polly smiles a bit distantly. “I wonder why some people just don’t go for someone they are attracted to. I was so happy when Dean got together with Cas, which I totally didn’t know about and I still don’t, people deserve to be happy.”

“And have their hearts smashed into bits when it doesn’t work out.” Idris sighs. “John is used to that. First there was me who had a sexuality crisis a few months before we were to be married. Rose had to suddenly move away to be with her family. He had a thing with Martha, but it didn’t go anywhere. He’s unwilling to have himself get hurt again.” 

They have stopped walking and are under an overhang to be out of other pedestrian’s way. Polly grabs her hand and frowns at her, “I think the pain might be worth it.” Idris stares at their joined hand for a few seconds before looking at Polly. The Canadian lifts her hand and places a kiss on the back of it.

There is a moment of hesitation before Idris leans forward and brushes her lips over Polly’s in a very chaste kiss. Polly’s crooked grin meets her when she opens her eyes. Idris’ hand is resting lightly on her shoulder, while Polly’s hand has found her hipbone. Idris smiles back and tugs Polly back for another kiss.


	5. Tuesday

Idris wakes up Tuesday morning with a smile on her face that she can’t quite get to go away. John had mentioned the smile when she had returned much later than she had intended to. She had stuck her tongue out at him and had avoided his questions. She rolls over in her bed and can feel her smile widen. She and Impala had ended up kissing until a sudden gust of wind had distracted them. Idris had then led her about the streets, showing her local novelties that most tourists didn’t know to look for. They had ended up eating greasy chips from a vendor and getting to Idris’ flat just as the moon was rising. Polly had kissed her goodbye after they had agreed on a time to meet today.

She rolls over onto her side and looks at the clock. She doesn’t have work until eleven which means she has two hours to do whatever she pleases. As she wanders about the flat, doing menial chores that need to be doing, her thoughts keep drifting towards Polly. She finds the smile still plastered on her face and herself humming. She freezes with her tea mug part way up to her mouth at the sudden realization. “I’m falling for a foreigner.” She whispers to herself. She puts down her mug and quickly gets dressed. She gulps down the rest of the tea and dashes out the door.

“John! John! I think I’m enamored.” She calls, rushing into the tea shop. The Doctor is standing behind the counter, staring at the espresso machine with interest as another man is draped elegantly over the counter as he talks to the Doctor.

“I knew you’d see the light, sexy. I’m sorry, but I’m taken, but I’ll see if Ianto isn’t up for a threesome.” The man turns away from the Doctor. He’s in braces and a blue button down with a tablet dangling loosely from an arm and he has a perfect smile.

There was a “Stop it” from John before the man behind the espresso machine clears his throat and gives his partner a look. “Jack, we’re in a work setting, that’s harassment.”

Idris looks between the quiet, yet utterly brilliant coffee roaster and his grandiose partner. Jack gives his most charming smile to Ianto who looks suitably unimpressed.

“Right, so, who are you enamored with?” Ianto says after a beat, turning back to the machine.

“There is this very attractive American, who wears too much leather, but is very beautiful.” John supplies when Idris flushes.

“She’s actually Canadian, like you’re actually Scottish, Jack.” Idris adds when Jack looks like he’s about to claim that she’s actually in love with him.

“But she’s only visiting for two weeks.” John concludes.

“Ah. Time constraints. Those are always the worst.” Ianto says sagely glancing at Jack as he pours a cup of coffee and hands it to her. “Go with your feelings, no matter how crazy they may seem, just remember to communicate.”

Idris takes a sip of the coffee and moans in appreciation. “You’ve outdone yourself this time, Ianto, truly.”

Ianto just smiles appreciatively. Jack clears his throat, “So do we get to meet this attractive Canadian?”

“I don’t know. We only vaguely made plans last night to see each other again, though I assume she knows where I tend to be.” Idris sighs, leaning a hip on the counter.

“You didn’t make plans?” John asks snagging the mug from Idris and taking a sip. “Fantastic! Ianto, the company agrees; we like this blend. Keep making it, we’ll make it a staple and give it some fancy name.”

“I’ll add it to the list.” Jack says and types the order into his tablet. “It’s currently called ‘Rhapsody in Blue’.”

“Why?” Idris asks, taking the coffee back from John breathing in the aroma.

“There’s this coat I own, an old blue RAF coat, and I was wearing it when Ianto saw me midway through making coffee, and one thing lead to another and burnt beans and a bl-”

“We were listening to one of my favorite composer’s Rhapsody and the rainy sky was stunningly beautiful, hence the name.” Ianto cut across Jack with a secretive grin meant only for his partner.

John makes a polite, non-committal noise of agreement, looking as confused as he usually did when presented with sex. Idris just takes another sip of coffee to hide her smile.

There’s a polite clearing of a throat and they all snap of their casual semicircle. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but is it possible for me to order something? Like a coffee and a kiss?”

Idris turns and grins at Polly who is standing with her hands in her pockets at a polite distance. “Ask John about the coffee, but I’m sure I can scrounge up a kiss somewhere.”

Polly laughs and steps forward. Idris wraps an arm around Polly’s waist and gives her a quick kiss. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Polly hums, pulling Idris in for another, more lingering kiss. “How are you?”

“I’m brilliant. These are Jack and Ianto, this is Polly.” Idris introduces the two men, Ianto giving Polly a polite nod.

“Hello, I’m Jack Hark-”

“Oi, don’t stop it.” John warns, handing Polly a mug of coffee.

“I was just saying hello.” Jack huffs.

“Yes, but it’s rude to flirt in front of your boyfriend, not that Ianto will admit it.” John states. “Ianto is our local coffee genius. He’s the reason we have such amazing coffee.”

“It's nice to meet both of you.” Polly says, sipping her coffee and keeping a hand on Idris’ lower back.

“Why you in town?” Jack asks, giving his most charming smile.

“I’m visiting my best friend and helping out at his shop while one of his mechanics is having a baby seeing I’m between jobs currently.” Idris says, “Though I will take any excuse to travel really.”

“Which shop is his?” John asks as Polly takes another sip of coffee.

“Campbell’s, it’s-”

“I know that shop, the new owner’s adorable with eyes out of a Disney movie.” Jack says.

“That would be Dean, my best friend from before I can remember.” Polly grins, “He does have really nice eyes, now that I think about it, but don’t tell him that. He’s the tough one of the family. She takes another swig of coffee before turning to Idris. “That brings me to why I came here. Dean needs me in the shop today; we’re dropping a transmission that is almost entirely shot. I don’t know when I’ll be done. If you want to swing by the shop, I’d love to see you, but I can’t promise being done before closing.”

Idris looks at Polly’s apologetic expression and smiles. “Well, this is why you are in Cardiff to begin with, not going on dates with baristas, I’ll see if can’t pop in. The shop’s called Campbell’s?

“I would rather be going on dates with you. But yeah, Campbell’s.” Idris flushes slightly because it has been an exceptionally long time since she was flirted with in front of her friends. Polly is looking at her innocently over the top of her mug as she finishes her coffee.

“Awesome. I need to go, I was supposed to be at work five minutes ago, but I had to tell you.” Polly says, setting down the cup on the counter. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“I’ll walk you to your bike.” Idris says and holds out her hand. Polly takes it with a grin.

“It was lovely meeting y’all.” Polly gives a mock solute. They leave the shop holding hands, but not talking. As soon as Idris knows they are clear of any line of sight, she pulls Polly to her and kisses her.

“Doll, I need to get to work.” Polly says between kisses as she backs up so she is perched on the seat of her motorcycle. Her hands, however, are tracing Idris’ hips and pressing her closer.

Idris sighs into her mouth and merely kisses her again. “Consider you being late recompense for Dean’s delay in picking you up the other morning when he had to ‘find his scarf’.”

“I would, but I would rather use that I.O.U. later.” Polly murmurs as she rests her forehead against Idris’. “I’ll see you after work, doll?” Idris rubs her hand down Polly’s back and huffs out a breath. Polly kisses her one more time and then Idris pulls herself away.

Polly grins as she grabs her helmet. Idris is left speechless at Polly’s mussed hair and slightly swollen lips. Between her gold eyes and her crooked grin, Polly is stunning and absolutely sexy. “Yes.” Idris breathes as Polly pulls the helmet over her head, effectively breaking the spell.

“Awesome.” Idris can hear Polly’s smile. “I’ll see you later then. Bye, doll.” And then the bike is roaring to life.

Polly pulls away from the coffee shop and Idris calls after her, “Bye, Impala!” She watches until Polly turns the corner and there is no real reason for her to still outside. She hugs herself before turning back into the coffee shop to face the questions from her three friends.

“A biker from America?” Jack asks when she enters the shop. He, John, and Ianto are sitting at a table with the tablet between the three of them.

“Yes. Problem?” Idris asks, sitting on John’s knee.

“None at all.” Ianto answers, looking at Idris with a fond smile. “As long as you are happy.”

“Right now I am.” Idris’ smile returns. “What are we ordering from you fine gentlemen?”

She covers the tail end of John’s shift because she has nothing better to do and John promised to do dishes at home in exchange. Aside from Link coming in with his guardian and bringing her a small and sad bouquet of very damp flowers with the signed advice of ‘give pretty girl flowers’, the day drags on. The lunch and mid-afternoon rush was not impossible and her smile never faltered even as her cheeks become sore. When she finally gets to close the shop, she looks in a mirror and pokes herself. It’s been a long time since she’s worn such a stupid grin on her face; but then again, it’s been a long time since she’s been so ridiculously attracted to someone. She turns up the music in the store and begins wipe the tables.

Campbell’s is a perfectly respectable automobile repair shop, with a neatly painted exterior and a stark, but comfortable enough waiting room and office just inside the door. There is a pot of what smells to be horrid coffee with what look like biscuits from a tin, a couple of magazines and books on a low table, and a rather beautiful beta fish sitting in a large fish bowl on the desk. Idris looks out the window that looks into the actual auto shop to see Polly’s legs sticking out from under a car and Dean poking under its hood.

She opens the door that leads into the shop to hear loud rock playing and what has to be Dean and Polly singing along to it. Idris takes a second to adjust to the fact that they aren’t actually half bad, but are singing about wayward sons and occasionally changing the words to communicate. Idris can’t help but laugh as Polly changes a guitar solo into a request for a wrench. Dean looks up at her laugh and tenses slightly, but Idris waves and gestures to Polly.

“Impala, you’ve got a visitor.” Dean shouts over the music. Polly rolls out from under the car and grins. She grabs a rag out of her pocket and wipes her hands off as she stands up and crosses over to Idris.

“Hey, we’re finishing up some final touches, but it’s great to see you.” Polly says, she’s got a large grease stain on her left cheek and her coveralls hang off her form loosely, but Idris still thinks she is beautiful. “Feel free to chill in the office, seeing you’ll most likely get grease stains out here and we don’t have any more coveralls.”

Idris carefully lays a hand on Polly’s clean cheek and kisses her gently on the lips because she can. “And miss out on your singing? I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll just stand and be decorative.”

“We may be a while.”

“I’ve got a book that a very nice woman in a bookshop advised me to get.” Idris pulls out the book that Polly had suggested from her bag. Polly laughs, “She had good taste. One of my favorites, that one.”

Polly and Dean working is a sight to see. They move around each other comfortably and don’t seem to mind being in each other’s personal space. The best part is the singing, though. Polly has a very clear voice and Dean has a husky tone. Needless to say, they don’t match, but it is endearing. However, there is only so long until the moves and bad harmonies become repetitive Idris tucks her nose into her book. The book is engaging and she suddenly feels guilty about all the books she’s picked up and read a few pages at random intervals as Princess Sylvie has to run to each place in her story the Reader picks. She is reading so intently that she jumps when Idris places a hand on her arm.

“Woah, steady there.” Polly says, “We’re almost done here and Dean wants to know if you’re coming over for dinner or not.”

“Well, what’s for dinner?” Idris asks, leaning into the touch.

“Dean! What’s Cas making?” Polly calls over the clatter of Dean putting away tools.

“He said something about ‘having great plans for this fish’!” Dean calls back.

“I don’t really feel like fish, if that’s okay.” Idris frowns slightly.

“It’s fine. Just means you get to be in charge of figuring out dinner because I still don’t know Cardiff really well.” Polly responds with a slight smile. Idris smiles back and her and leans forward to kiss her. They meet halfway and Polly wraps her hand around the base of Idris’ neck. The kiss is far from chaste as Idris finds her head pleasantly fuzzy to the point that she barely notices Dean’s noise of disgust and Polly’s other arm moving to make a rude gesture his way. When the kiss ends, they are both a bit flushed.

“I wish I was not sleeping on my best friend’s couch in his tiny apartment.” Polly breathes into her ear.

“Roommate, but I may be able to convince River to take him home.” Idris murmurs thoughtfully.

“You going to help me clean up or not?” Dean yells at them.

“I’m coming.” Polly sighs. “I’ll just be a minute.” Idris smiles and resumes reading her book. She isn’t too focused on Sylvie’s plight as she tries to calm down from the kiss. She is only too happy to put away her book and take Polly’s hand when they are finished cleaning.

“I’ll see you later, Dean, but no need to wait up. I have a house key, after all.” Dean smiles at the two of them knowingly. Idris can feel herself blush, but Polly merely returns the smile.

“Idris, Cas nags me nonstop if you don’t come over for dinner sometime because he thoroughly impressed with your ability to-“

“I swear to God I will castrate you and feed you your testicles if you finish that sentence.” Polly says over Dean.

“Anyways, have dinner with us sometime. Have fun, ladies.” Dean smirks and walks towards his car. Polly rolls her eyes at his receding figure.

“Dinner?” Idris asks as a change of subject, not quite curious enough to ask what Dean had been talking about.

“Dinner.” Polly confirms. “Lead the way, unless, you want to ride my bike. I’m sure we’ve got another helmet in the shop somewhere.”

“Can we?” Idris squeezes Polly’s hand while inwardly groaning at how hopeful she sounds.

“Yeah!” Polly grins and heads back into the shop. Idris follows her inside and watches quietly as Polly rummages through what seems to be a filing cabinet, but is in reality a junk drawer. There is a noise of excitement as Polly emerges from the drawer with a second helmet and turns around to face Idris. The expression fades as she watches Idris as advances on her. “Idris?”

“Yes?” Idris breathes as she takes the last few steps to close the distance.

“I have to work here for a little more than a week.” Polly stammers, but her eyes flicker down to look at Idris’ lips. Idris makes a noise of acknowledgement as she closes the gap between them. She catches Polly’s jaw and kisses her as she presses Polly back onto the filing cabinet. There is a clatter as the helmet falls to the found and then Polly’s hands are fluttering up and down Idris’ hips and back as if not sure where to place them. Idris slips her free hand up Polly’s shirt as she nips just under Polly’s ear. Polly gives a little groan of pleasure and her hands still over Idris’ hips. Her grip tightens as Idris moves down to place kisses on her collarbone so Idris bites experimentally on the bone. Polly makes an obscene noise and presses an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

Idris chuckles softly as a few timid fingers make their way under her waist band. “Are we seriously doing this here?” Polly manages to say between kisses.

“Roommate or couch.” is all that Idris says in response.

“Right.” Polly mutters. Then she bends her knees and next thing Idris is being carried over to the desk by Polly. She’s placed on the desk rather unceremoniously as

Polly pulls at her coat. Idris shivers slightly at the cool air of the office, but then Polly is kissing her fiercely and sliding one hand down her back to expertly unhook her bra as the other under her shirt to come to rest on her breast. Idris gasps as Polly brushes a thumb over her nipple. She feels Polly’s smile and bites down on her lip. As Polly huffs, Idris hooks her ankles together behind Polly’s back and pulls the woman close enough to her so that she can grind up against her.

Polly chuckles and presses one last kiss into Idris’ lips. Then, she gently unhooks Idris’ ankles and sinks down to her knees. As Polly slides a hand up Idris’ skirt, Idris runs a hand down through her hair. “Anything I should know before things progress farther?”

“No. I’m clean.” Idris says breathily as Polly brushes a finger over her pants.

“Good, because you’re soaked.” Polly smirks as she presses a kiss into Idris’ inner thigh. She pulls aside Idris’ underwear and Idris shudders as a finger slides into her.

“Oh god.” She says as the finger explores slowly before being joined by a second finger.

“Not quite, but I’ll take the compliment.” Polly says smugly. Idris tugs on her hair in relation and it a bit surprised by the moan that escapes the woman, she does it again experimentally and yields similar results. A third finger is added to her and Idris bucks slightly as Polly rubs her thumb over her clitoris. Polly kisses up her thigh as her fingers thrust in and out of Idris. She groans as the three fingers are removed and tugs on Polly’s hair again.

“Impalaaa.” Idris moans loudly as suddenly Polly’s tongue runs down her slit. Teeth lightly brush against her clit as the fingers return. “’m not going- last long.”

Polly hums and returns to Idris’ vagina. Idris buries her other hand into Polly’s hair and thrusts against the woman as she increases her fingers’ tempo and sucks on her clitoris. She moans loudly and her grip tightens as she feels her orgasm approaching. “Polly, Polly, ah, I’m not, I’m going to.” She pants out as Polly rubs her fingers over her G-spot relentlessly. Polly hums once more against her clit and Idris feels her orgasm overcome her.

Polly is gently removing her fingers from Idris when she finally becomes aware of her surroundings again. She licks her fingers and grins crookedly up at Idris who whimpers slightly at the sight. “You good?”

“I’m fantastic.” Idris sighs and pulls Polly up to her level to kiss her. Her hand slides down the front of Polly’s jeans and Polly murmurs contentedly against her lips. The moment is broken when Idris’ stomach growls.

Polly laughs. “Dinner?”

“But you didn’t-” Idris starts.

“It’s fine.” Polly interjects quickly. “Besides, didn’t you want to ride on the bike?”

“I did, but I’m not being fair.”

“We’ve got time to make up for me not getting off. It’s fine.” Polly smiles, pulling Idris off the desk. “C’mon. Bike ride and dinner.”

Idris kisses her again, wrapping an arm around her to squeeze her ass. Polly moans, but breaks the kiss to collect the fallen helmet and Idris’ coat. She helps Idris into the coat and offers her hand. They lock the store up again and Polly swings onto the bike, waiting for Idris to clamber on behind her.

“You ready?” Polly calls.

“Yes!” Idris says, wrapping her arms around Polly’s waist.

“Hold on!” Polly says as the motorcycle roars into life. And then, they drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book referenced it "The Great Good Thing" by Roderick Townley.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my friend Rachel (reiish). Please enjoy.


End file.
